Inuyasha meets coffee
by MegamiNoAme
Summary: Inuyasha tries coffee. this is what happens when you get inuyasha hyper its very funny alot of ooc and its one shot so but please review because they make me happy


Inuyasha Meets Coffee...  
  
Inuyasha junped throug kagome's window. he once again had to drag kagome to the feudal era to collect his shards. But she wasnt there! //where is that girl?// he thought while sniffing the air trying to catch he sent. then realization hit him. he is in her room of course her sent would be over everything.  
  
On his way out of her room he ran into her mother. "oh in inuyasha, kagome went to a friends house to study..if you like you can wait here. we were just about to leave, i just needed to grab my purse" Mrs.Higurashi said in her normal cheery tone. inuyasha just nodded. "you actually would trust a demon to stay here alone?" kagome's grandpa wined. Souta tried to get him to shutup and leave so they could see all of the movie and not miss second. But unfortunatly his grandpa was being an old fart.  
  
Luckily after five minutes of struggling they managed to drag him out the door. Inuyasha sat on the couch for an hour. //where is kagome// he thought, a little pissed. After waiting another ten boring minutes he decided he should get something to drink. he looked in through the kitchen ans found something familiar. He pulled out the can of coffee and started up the coffee maker. //this is that magical brown tea i see kagome's mom always make// he thought // i've seen it done so many times it can't really be that hard//  
  
when the coffee was finished he took a sip and spit it back out almost instantly. //ugh this is disgusting...wait what was that stuff she always added maybe it makes it better.// he picked up the jar of sugar and poured a little too much in but hey who can hate sugar. so he took out a spoon and stirred it up before trying it again. Perfect, it tasted perfect.  
  
In a total of fifteen minutes he drank ten cups. He reached out to poor more coffe in his cup but there was nothing left. Then he had a sudden urge to go back and share it with his friends in the feudal era. He then made enough coffee to fill the pot and put in so much sugar some of the coffee over flowed. In a hurry he was out the door and down the well to the feudal era.  
  
Down in the feudal era sango and miroku were waiting patiently by the well for inuyasha's return. When he jumped out he had large puppy eyes and was holding an empty coffee pot. Sango just looked at him and asked what he was holding. when he looked up sango and miroku took a step back. Standing in front og the was an innocent inuyasha on the verge of tears. "magical..tea...gone?" he wimpered. Sango and miroku looked at eachother and ran off to seek medical help.  
  
Inuyasha lay there on the ground pounding his fists into the dirt. "I WANT MORE TEA!" inuyasha cried out. Shippo on the other hand was sitting there watching in mild amusement. After a couple of minutes shippo started laughing at the immature puppy. "Itai" shippo cried out with a bump forming on his head and the pot on the floor next to him. Inuyasha just sat there sniffeling and wiping away his tears. (poor puppy!:`() "its not funny" Inuyasha said while getting up to go and get more tea when sango came up with miroku and kaede who was riding on horseback. "what seems to be the matter" kaede said in a worried tone. Sango just stood there looking at inuyasha still slightly in shock."he seems to be acting like a little kid" miroku replied seeming as noone was about to answer. " IM NOT A LITTLE KID!" and once again inuyasha was on the ground kicking and screaming like a five year old when its toy is taken away. Kaede just stood there. never before had she ever seen someone act like that unless they were young. "I am afraid i wont be able to help" kaede said while riding back down the hill. Inuyasha just got up and jumped back down the well and entered kagome's time.  
  
He ran to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker and put a cup underneath to catch all that comes out.  
  
Two hours had passed since he returned to kagomes's era and there was no coffee throughout the house. he lay there on the ground his whole body twitching in a pattern and his eyes were shut.Instantly inuyasha ran out of the house and off the shrine grounds. He ran and ran, faster and faster. he couldnt ran as fast as he felt he needed. he wasnt burning off enough energy. he felt like going crazy. never before had he ever felt so much energy build up inside him. it was official, inuyasha was hyper. He started jumping and yelling to the heavens. there was no way he could contain himself.  
  
However, in heaven the angels were trying their hardest to decipher what the idiot below then was shouting. "what in the seven ..." "shhhhh your not aloud to say that" an angel name alexial interupted. "shutup!!" they all yelled in unison, working on trying to find the key to the code.  
  
Inuyasha, unaware of the angels, continued to yell, sing, run, and anything you can possibly imagine, is what he was probably doing.All of a sudden a starnge feeling over took him. he needed to use the bathroom. Back to kagome's he headed. To anyone around all they could see was a red blur pass them. slam, was the last noise heard before he disapeared into the bathroom. when he came out he felt better. something was missing though. all the energy was gone. that was it. no longer hyper inuyasha was hit with realization about what just happened. he swore that from that day forward he would not drink the "magical tea" ever again.  
  
The angels on they other hand were still fighting because they couldnt decide what he said.. "no he was crying for his mommy!" one of them shouted out at random.no matter what they kept shanging their story  
  
"i wonder what he's doing" sango said while looking down the well. "destroying the cities prbably" was shippos reply. but miroku had to answer. "probably watching naked girls" they just stared at him " or him and kagome could have learned what the bed was used for!" he said in a more cheery tone. "pervert" sango muttered under her breath and they continued to look down the well.  
  
The lesson for today is never introduce something new into an animals life. you never know how they may react and it can even mess with the balance of nature by effecting other things around thing (sango and them and the angels) besides it will make kagome's mom go broke if more things keep disapearing. 


End file.
